


70 things I love about White Collar Season 5 (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon





	70 things I love about White Collar Season 5 (VID)

 

Music: "Happy" by Pharrell Williams


End file.
